Magic to impress
by Igsel
Summary: Arthur invites Angelique, his crush, to his house to impress her with his magic. He fails however, it appears she is a lot better.


For: Seychelles  
Title: Magic to Impress

Arthur took out his cloak and brushed off the dust. He rarely used magic these days. But it was a special association. Everything had to be perfect. The other day he had been bragging around a little too much about performing magic. A certain girl, was clearly impressed and wanted to see it with her own eyes. He wondered why though. Arthur went with his hand through his messy hair. Nobody was really interested in his magic use. A small hint of blush creeped onto the his face at the thought of Angelique actually being interested in him.

Though he shook that possibility off. He wasn't really her type probably and was just curious if he was telling the truth. He sighed and picked up a dusty old book. That was when he heard the bell ring. He checked his watch, she was too late. He frowned and made his way downstairs. He didn't like it when people were late on their appointment.

Arthur had all thought it out. He would make the beautifullest roses for Angelique and she would instantly fall for him. Okay it was a little cliché, he had to admit it. Arthur could be quite a romanticist.

He opened the door. "Hey, Arthur." The girl on the other side of the door greeted happily. Dressed in that familiar blue dress, which looked good on her and her hair in two pigtails as usual. Arthur nodded shyly, all his frustration had washed away by that smile. "H-hello." he greeted back. Holding the door open for her as he waited for her to enter. He closed it behind her. "L-let's go to the garden." Arthur said as he went ahead of her. Angelique nodded and smiled happily, "Okay." She curiously followed the Brit.

Having reached the garden Arthur put on his cloak. The seychellosin girl couldn't help but to smile and chuckle. The cloak, he looked like someone from harry potter. Was he serious. Arthur crossed his arms and frowned. "D-don't laugh, I'm serious." he pouted. Angelique bit her bottomlip trying to look serious back. She didn't reply to him, afraid she would actually laugh.

Arthur frowned deeply in focussing as he drew signs on the grass. Angelique followed his movements closely. "All set." he announced without looking up at the girl. He started saying some kind of spell. They both waited and nothing happened. Arthur quickly flipped through the pages of his book. He nervously looked for the spell. He tried again, this time with book.

A flower started to grow out of the grass. It was a beautiful green flower. Angelique's eyes widened. Though she jumped up when the flower suddenly caught on fire. She did a few steps back, just as Arthur did. He watched it burn down quickly.

"Let me try again, t-this spell is harder than the usual one's I-" Angelique interupted him with a bright smile. "Can I try?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You? You couldn't possibly-" but the girl didn't obey him and just grabbed the book out of his hands and studied the pages. "I can perform magic as well." she told him.

She copied Arthur's movements but added some improvisation to it. Before he knew it, a big pink flower started to grow.  
"See?" she smiled happily in victory. She had beaten Arthur Kirkland in magic. That was something.

Arthur looked at Angelique's flower. It was pretty. He glanced over at his burnt one. He frowned deeply and poured. She was better than him. He didn't need to teach her. He couldn't impress her. He closed his book and dropped his cloak. Angelique had noticed. She smiled and gave Arthur her flower. "Don't you dare to give up idiot." she said before pressing a kiss on his cheeks.

His cheeks turned immidiately bright red. "O-of course I'm not giving up." he growled. His expression softened then. "...just wanted to give it you..." he mumbled almost to soft to hear. Angeliques' cheeks reddened as well. "S-silly." she replied. Arthur nodded. "Yeah." an awkward silence fell. Arthur twirled the pink flower between his fingers. Next time he would give her a prettier one than she gave him. For sure!

His pride was crushed. To be beaten in magic by a girl like Angelique. "Would you like some tea?" he asked her. She nodded in reply and followed him inside. There were two things she couldn't beat the Brit with that was one: the tea he made and two: how hopelessly romantic he was. She found out when she took a cup of tea from the Brit. On top he had drawn a heart.

Arthur looked away with a flustered face as if trying to hide he had done it. Angelique stared down at her teacup with red cheeks as well. They both sipped their tea in silence with flustered faces. Arthur took the courage to speak up and put aside his pride. "Will you teach me?" he asked.

Angelique was stratled by this question. It had came unexpected. She smiled shyly and nodded. "Of course." Arthur leaned closer to her and lifted her chin. Pressing a kiss on her lips as he whispered a thanks.

They both backed away quickly. "I-I think I should go." Angelique said as she stood up. Arthur nodded. "Y-yes you should." He watched her leave the kitchen. "S-see ya tomorrow!" she called out. Arthur nodded. "Yes, see you tomorrow." he said smiling.

He glanced over at the garden. He blinked twice when he noticed his burnt flower had restored and was now blooming. He sighed. Stupid flower, why didn't you do that around Angelique?

-The end - 


End file.
